The present disclosure relates to a display device that displays an image, and an image processing device and an image processing method that are used in such a display device.
Recently, cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices have been increasingly replaced by organic electro-luminescence (EL) or liquid crystal display devices. Organic EL or liquid crystal display devices, as described above, achieve slimmer packages than those of CRT display devices, thereby decreasing their footprints easily. In addition, they exhibit low power consumption, and are therefore advantageous in terms of ecology. Among of these display devices, in particular, organic EL display devices are attracting many attentions. Since organic EL display devices are self-luminous devices, they make it possible to further slim down their packages and decrease their power consumption.
For the purpose of decreasing the power consumption of display devices, as described above, many studies have been conducted. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-134418 discloses a display device equipped with an automatically brightness limit (ABL) function, which controls the display luminance of the screen in such a way that it does not excessively increase.